Your Heart Makes
by keiliykuckoo
Summary: As an introvert, Ella Tremaine lives her life quietly, shying away from the crowd. After a fateful day in biology, her world is turned upside-down and she's forced to make friends and meet new people who will change her life forever. A Disney Alternate Universe High School story featuring Cinderella.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ella felt rushed on the first day of school. There was no time to lose when the towns' clock chimed five in the morning. She showered, dressed, and ran downstairs to feed the old cat Lucifer and her loving blood hound Bruno. She silently hummed to herself as she prepared breakfast for the others in her family.

"Cinderella!" She heard the nasal call of Drizella. "Where are my shoes?"

"There in the front closet by the door, right under the coat you wanted to wear today." Ella called right back to her stepsister. She exited the small kitchen carrying three trays for her two stepsisters and stepmother. She placed them on the long table in the order that her stepmother, Eleanor, requested.

There were no words of thanks when Drizella entered the room with Anastasia. It was how things worked in the house. Ella was only there to serve her stepfamily, nothing more.

"Good morning, girls." Eleanor entered the room with the sour look on her face. She gave each of her daughters a kiss on the forehead, and bypassed Ella who ducked out of the room to care for the animal traps.

"Are you ready for the first day of school?"

"Of my last year!" Drizella let out a shout of excitement.

Ella couldn't help but let a small smile spread on her face as she checked a trap under the kitchen sink. Drizella's last year. She wondered what the house would be like when Drizella left. Sure, Anastasia would still be there, but she wouldn't be half as nasty as Drizella. Anastasia only teased and abused Ella because Drizella did. Drizella abused everyone.

After checking the trap, Ella ate a quick piece of toast and retired to her small room beside the kitchen. It was meant to be a guest room for when people came to visit, but it was Ella's little sanctuary after losing her room to Anastasia. There was a small cage on her vanity with a lone gray mouse inside. She sat down pulling her hair out of the blue ribbon.

"Last year with Drizella." She cooed to the mouse. "Can you believe it, Jaq?" She brushed through her hair getting herself ready for the first day of school. She chose her simple brown corduroy skirt, a blue peasant top, and her black flats. It was simple, comfortable, and easy to clean in.

She checked the small mouse's injured leg. No improvement. She was starting to worry about him. She found him a few days before summer ended in one of Eleanor's traps legs slightly mangled. She felt bad, and rescued the poor thing. He rested in the little cage she set up for him. After inspecting the mouse, Ella grabbed her ratty backpack and exited the room. She placed it by the kitchen counter and checked on her stepfamily.

They had finished breakfast. She watched Drizella and Anastasia bickering as they headed to the front door. Eleanor was busily reading her newspaper. Ella ducked into the dining room hiding her head as she cleared the trays of half eaten food.

"Cinderella." She cringed at the name her stepmother used.

"Yes, ma'am." Ella turned, but the woman didn't look at her. She was still busily reading the newspaper.

"Don't forget when you get home you need to clean the drapes, begin dinner, sweep the floors, vacuum the girls rooms, pick up their things, and the laundry needs doing." Eleanor went into a longer list leaving Ella to feel helpless. She always had a notion that Eleanor would clean a little while Ella was in school, but she was always disappointed. Eleanor wanted a housekeeper, and Ella was there to fill it.

"Yes, ma'am." She nodded her head and excused herself into the kitchen. She quickly cleaned everything up hearing the roaring engine of Drizella's car. For her sixteenth birthday, Drizella got a brand new car financed by the money left to Eleanor by Ella's late father. Anastasia got a gift card to a clothing store in the Grotto for her recent sixteenth birthday. Ella was completely forgotten, but she celebrated her sixteenth birthday in silence during the last school year. It was blissful.

She was running late cleaning and was forced to run to the bus stop. Drizella never gave Ella rides, but she didn't mind. It wasn't worth the extra five minutes she saved by riding with Drizella to sit through the numerous insults flung at her. Instead she rode the city bus which passed right in front of the school.

Everything was working out as it always had. Ella got off the bus and headed into Elias High School. The halls were busy with students trying to find their assigned lockers or classrooms. Students were catching up with each other. She tried to maneuver her way through the crowded high school. She found her bottom locker and sat on the floor carefully putting the few books she wouldn't need until after lunch in.

"Hey Cindy!" A cheery, sweet voice came from her side. She looked up and saw the sweet Snow White standing beside her.

"Hello, Snow. How was your summer?" Ella asked closing her locker and standing up. She slung her bag on her shoulder.

"Not too bad," The raven haired girl waved it off. "My father took my stepmother and me to a lovely resort. I met so many wonderful people there." She let out a breathy sigh. Snow White was the most personable girl in the whole school. Although she was only a sophomore, Snow knew almost everyone and conversed with them regularly. Everyone was her friend.

"Oh, look there's Aurora! She looks tired and the school year hasn't even started." Snow let out a small giggle. "We should catch up during lunch! You can tell me about your wonderful summer, Cindy!" Without another word, Snow bounced off to greet other people. Ella knew better than to think Snow would actually talk to her again at lunch. Ella spent her lunch times feeding the many lab animals the science department kept. It was peaceful and quiet.

She was happy to learn that her first class of the day was biology. It added a spring to her step as she walked to the classroom. She was good at biology and she aspired to become a veterinarian someday.

Entering the classroom, Ella took a seat at one of the second row tables. They were partner tables and knowing the science teacher, Mrs. Krunklehorn, Ella would be partnered with whoever would sit next to her for the rest of the year. She just hoped it was someone good. As the morning warning bell rang, students began to file in slowly. Familiar students she spent sophomore and freshman year with piled into the classroom.

Belle, a bookworm that Ella had only a few classes with in prior years, came into the classroom clutching her science book and a leisure book to her chest.

"Hey, Cindy." Belle waved taking the empty table behind her. Ella just waved back and turned her attention to the clock. The bell signaling class was about to start and her seat was empty, as well as Belles. If she was lucky, this was the whole class and she would get partnered with Belle. At least Belle did her work, Ella didn't mind her.

Then just as the final bell rang, a tall, burly figure stepped through the door.

"You were almost late!" The science teacher clasped her hands together. "Take a seat and I'll go over role."

The student was very tall with a full head of jet black hair. He looked like the size of a barge and wore a winning smile. Ella had never shared a class with him and wondered who he was. He shot a girl in the front look a daring grin making her giggle and blush. Ella couldn't help but laugh.

She figured since she was the closest chair, he would take a seat, but he made a beeline for Belle's empty seat. He must have wanted something closer to the back. He didn't look like he was interested in science at all.

"Right! Now that everything is settled." Mrs. Krunklehorn grabbed a sheet from the table. "Role call!" She enthusiastically laughed. "Now, some of you have had me before. For those of you who haven't, I am Mrs. Krunklehorn, the science department head here at Elias High School. Now, when I call your name you can raise or hand or say present!" Her voice trilled on the word present. She began going through the list and Ella looked at every student when they answered. One student hadn't even showed up, and Ella wondered if that would be her fated partner.

"Larose, Belle."

"Present." The rich voice of Belle came from behind Ella. Ella turned and smiled at the girl who smiled right back before returning to her leisure book.

After a few more students, Ella heard, "Richards, Gaston."

"Present, of course." The boy from behind her had a roaring voice making Ella jump a little. She turned to him and he wore the same smirk he came in with. He oozed confidence.

"Yes, right." Mrs. Krunklehorn made a small check on her sheet. "Tremaine, Ella."

Ella merely raised her hand to which Mrs. Krunklehorn nodded. She was the only teacher in the school who actually called Ella by her real name. Not Cinderella, as Drizella so viciously spread, but just plain Ella. Somehow, Drizella couldn't convince Krunklehorn that Cinderella was Ella's name. Yet, every other teacher bowed to Drizella's whim.

For the past few years, Ella succumbed to the name Drizella gave her. It was easier to go by Cindy or Cinderella than to correct every single person in the school. They never listened to her anyways.

"Now, the person you are sitting next to will be your partner for the rest of the school year." Mrs. Krunklehorn clapped again in excitement. "So take a few minutes and introduce yourselves, tell them your age, and one thing about yourself." The classroom instantly filled with noise and Ella turned to her side happily reminding herself that she was without a partner.

"I'm Belle," Ella overheard Belle say to her new partner. "I'm sixteen, love books. And you?"

"Gaston Richards, seventeen, and charmed to meet you." Ella saw out of the corner of her eye a wink that he gave her. He was certainly confident about himself.

"Well, that's good." Belle seemed to be paying little attention to him. Ella turned forward feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping. She took her notebook from backpack and began readying herself for notes.

"It is, isn't it?" She heard a chair scrape behind her, but didn't look behind her.

"So Cindy," Belle's sudden voice made her jump.

Ella shyly turned around, "Yes?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself? If you don't have a partner, you can work with us."

"Oh, well I'm Ella." Belle had a confused look on her face, no doubt from Ella using her real name. "I'm sixteen, and I guess I like animals?"

"Oh good, well, this is Gaston, and you already know me." She let out a smile. "Gaston has yet to tell me what he likes, but I'm sure you two can talk about it. I need to sharpen my pencil." Belle quickly stood and practically ran to the other side of the room.

Ella looked at Gaston, but his eyes were trained on Belle's backside.

"Right, well, nice to meet you, Gaston." She turned around again at her desk. Finally, Mrs. Krunklehorn brought the class back together. She gave an introduction of the class and a synopsis before the bell rang. Ella jetted out of the class first still struggling to put her notebook away while she wandered the hall to her English class.

There was a new English teacher teaching the juniors. She wore a bright yellow sundress and kept her hair bundled into a tight bun. She looked really young and was flustered easily. Ella felt bad knowing that some of the older boys might try and take advantage of this. Yet, the teacher seemed to be able to hold her own after finding a groove.

After two more periods, the upperclassmen were able to break for lunch. Ella made a small detour to her locker to get out her sack lunch. She put her morning period books away and pulled out a few for her classes after lunch.

"Oh, there you are, Cindy!" An exasperated Belle approached her. Ella was surprised to see the brunette actively seeking her out. Belle was a little bit of a loner, just like Ella, but Ella liked it that way.

"Listen, can you do me a favor?"

Ella couldn't quite figure out what Belle would want from her. It had been barely a full day of school and before today they barely talked.

"Sure?" Ella offered zipping up her backpack and standing up.

"Cool," Belle shifted her weight and looked away, "Do you think if I talked to Mrs. Krunklehorn, you would switch partners with me?"

"I don't have a partner." Ella pointed out.

"Well, unless that kid shows up." Belle countered making Ella nod remembering the absent student.

"Right, but why do you want to switch?" Ella asked. Belle looked around the semi-crowded hallway.

Whispering, Belle leaned forward, "Gaston is kind of… pushy. And creepy."

"He just seemed a little over confident." Ella shrugged. She took a breath knowing she'd immediately regret her decision, "I mean I'll switch if you want, I don't mind."

"Awesome! Thank you, Cindy!" Belle opened her book again and walked away. It was an incredible feet to walk through a crowded area with their nose stuck in a book. Belle did it gracefully.

Ella glanced over at the other end of the hall where she saw Gaston standing amidst a group of guys all laughing together, but Gaston's eyes were focused on where Belle was disappearing to. This wasn't going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was no surprise that Ella was up late on the first night of school. Ella spent the whole afternoon and evening cleaning, unable to even start on the small bits of homework required. She woke up early and worked while she readied breakfast for her stepfamily. She nearly missed the bus again when she finished her morning chores.

She was rushed causing her normally clean look to slip to the sloppy side. She brushed some of her ginger hair back as she rushed to her locker to collect her books.

"Cinderella!" Belle's enthusiastic voice came from behind her.

"Good morning, Belle." Ella turned towards the taller girl. She was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a white belt slung across her waist. Belle looked beautiful. How did she do it? Ella was tired and haggard after one day of school. Though, maybe Belle didn't do as much as Ella did.

"I was thinking we'll talk to Mrs. Krunklehorn today during lunch. You were later than I expected."

"Yeah sorry I had to-."

"It's okay," Belle quickly waved Ella off. "I can sit through another class. I was just in a bad mood yesterday."

"Oh yeah, why?" Ella asked walking beside Belle to class.

"That _boy_ was just following me around." They entered the classroom and took their usual seats. "You know that he's a senior retaking biology?"

"So?" Ella knew that Drizella had to take a class again over the summer once because she failed it the first time. Her stepmother blamed it on the teacher rather than Drizella's natural incompetence.

"I just don't know why you would retake biology and not pay attention on the first day." Belle shrugged as the first bell rang.

"Maybe he's still on summer vacation or something? Sometimes the mind doesn't always click over. It wasn't like we were learning anything anyways." Ella offered unsure why she was defending someone she didn't know. She was a little worried that he would ruin her grades by being her partner, but she knew she could handle the most of the work if she had to. Not that she really wanted to, but Ella was determined to pass biology.

"Maybe." Belle just shrugged causing Ella to face forward. She got all of her books out ready to start the day just as the bell rang again. Just as he did the day before, Gaston stepped right through the door and made his way to Belle's table. Somehow, the seat next to Ella's was still empty. Another day and no partner, but she really didn't mind.

"Hello, Belle." She heard the deep voice of Gaston behind her.

"Gaston," Belle greeted in monotone. She really wasn't buying whatever he was trying to sell.

"Class." Mrs. Krunklehorn began the lesson, taking roll and diving right into their first chapter.

"… and cells are the fundamental-."

"UGH STOP IT!" A shout came from behind Ella. The whole class turned to look. Belle shot up from her seat with many little paper footballs stacked next to her. Ella couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Is everything alright Miss Larose?"

Through gritted teeth, Belle replied, "Just fine."

"Well if you'd like me to stop talking about cell theory-."

"No, Mrs. Krunklehorn, I apologize. Though, perhaps I could talk to you during lunch about my thoughts on cell theory?" It was a nice save on Belle's part.

"Why of course!" After that, Mrs. Krunklehorn got very excited launching into the depths of cell theory. Ella took notes like she usually did, but most of the other students looked absolutely bored. During Mrs. Krunklehorns structured pauses, Ella heard the flicking noise she assumed to be Gaston's paper footballs. It appeared he hadn't stopped, despite Belle's outburst.

As soon as the bell rang for the transition between first and second, Ella jumped out of her seat quickly putting her things away though she attempted to make it neat. She felt an arm hook around her elbow.

"Come on, Cindy, let's walk to second period." Belle forcefully tugged her towards the door. "Sorry, Gaston, Cinderella's walking me." Ella struggled to get her backpack on her shoulders.

"Sorry," Finally when they were farther from the classroom, Belle let up on the forceful tugging. "Gaston just wouldn't stop passing me notes in class. Normally, I can dodge them pretty well." She brushed a loose bang away from her face, "But he started whispering in class too."

Ella had wondered what that noise was. It was deep, but she couldn't figure out if it was her stomach rumbling or something else. Apparently Gaston had done more than play with paper football disguised notes.

"Anyways, I'll meet you at Mrs. Krunklehorns classroom at lunch time, okay? Then we can fix this whole mess." Belle pulled away from Ella's body. "See you later?"

"Yeah, of course." Ella was slightly confused on how quickly the exchange had happened. As soon as Belle turned away, she had a book in her hand and was maneuvering again through the hallway. Ella wandered to her English class. She was kind of glad that they were meeting at Mrs. Krunklehorns for lunch. She needed to go there to help feed the animals that the science department kept. Mrs. Krunklehorn and Ella made a deal. Mrs. Krunklehorn would write a recommendation for Ella's college if she helped out with the animals. It would be nice to get into a veterinarian program.

At lunch, Ella only stopped by her locker to exchange books and grab her lunch. She made her way to the end of the hall and knocked on Mrs. Krunklehorn's classroom.

"Ah, Ella!" The woman was feverishly writing something on a clipboard with she opened the door. "Come in. I was expecting Belle."

"Right," Ella reminded herself. Belle told Mrs. Krunklehorn she would visit to talk about cell theory. "Well, I'm just going to sneak in and feed the animals, if you don't mind." Ella opened her lunch bag taking out a baggie full of dried fruits and nuts.

"Of course, I have the door unlocked, you can go back there." Mrs. Krunklehorn stepped away towards her desk. Ella made her way to the back hallway. It was full of animals that science classes used for projects. There was a whole shelf of rats that Ella always started with. She was halfway through when she heard a voice in the classroom.

"Hello, Mrs. Krunklehorn!"

"Belle, I'm glad you could make it. I'm excited to discuss the wonders of cell theory with you."

"Well Mrs. Krunklehorn," Belle began with an uneasy voice. "I actually wanted to talk to you about a student in your class." There was a pause and Ella made her way to the door with her sack lunch. "Is Cinderella here? She was supposed to talk with me about it."

"I'm here." Ella peaked out of the small hallway before approaching the desk. Belle was taller than Mrs. Krunklehorn who had stood from her desk.

"Oh dear, I hope this isn't a terrible problem." The older woman seemed concerned.

"No, it's just I've had an issue with Gaston, my partner." Belle began to explain. She was diplomatic about things. Ella wished she could be like that. "Well, you see, he's a little bit forward with me. It's distracting during class and Ella was willing to switch partners with me."

"Well, I normally don't switch partners. I find that in science you need a stable relationship to understand the material better." Mrs. Krunklehorn shook her head. Ella felt a little hopeful that she might keep her missing partner. She felt bad for Belle, but it wasn't easy for her with people. She would rather work alone if she had to do all the work.

"However," Ella felt her heart stop when Mrs. Krunklehorn continued, "I can make an exception if you aren't feeling comfortable, Belle."

"Yes, I'm extremely uncomfortable with the situation. Thank you, Mrs. Krunklehorn." Belle gave her a sweet smile

"Yes, well it was no problem. Ella you don't mind, do you?" The teacher turned to Ella.

"No," She shook her head. "It's alright." Even though it really wasn't okay, but she would live.

"Well then it's settled." Mrs. Krunklehorn sat back at her desk without another word and went back to working on her clipboard.

Belle turned to Ella, "Thank you so much, Cindy."

"It's no problem."

"Did you want to join me in the library?" Belle offered. Then looked at the lunch bag in Ella's hand, "But they don't let you have food in there."

"No, I'm going to stay here, but thanks for the offer."

Shrugging Belle smile, "Alright, I'll see you later!" She waved and left while Ella disappeared into the back room to finish feeding the animals.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

There was a little nervousness in Ella as she stepped through the doorway for science class the following day. She didn't know how they were going switch without Gaston getting angry or upset. She worried about his temper. Did he have one? Would he be really upset? She didn't know and didn't want to find out, but changing partners was already done. Belle sat in her usual place with her nose still in a book. It was a new book with a glossy cover. She seemed to have a multitude of books and every day she spent the whole day reading something different.

"Hello, Cindy." Belle didn't even look up from her book.

At first, Ella smiled in response, but she realized Belle probably couldn't see it out of the corner of her eye, "Hi, Belle." She quickly took her seat.

Just as he had all the other times, Gaston strolled through the class door in the nick of time. However, Mrs. Krunklehorn stopped him at the door.

"Ah, Mr. Richards, I was wondering if I could have a little chat. Let's step into the hallway."

"Okay?" The two disappeared into the hallway. Ella couldn't help looking back at Belle who didn't even look up from her book. Forced to figure out what Mrs. Krunklehorn might have been doing on her own, Ella sat forward and stared at the door. Other students were busily talking to each other as she tried, and failed, to listen to Mrs. Krunklehorn and Gaston.

Soon, Gaston and Mrs. Krunklehorn re-entered the room. He looked furious, stomping his feet right to the seat beside Ella. He did have a bad temper. She shifted awkwardly in her chair. She had no idea what to say or how to diffuse the obviously awkward situation. She didn't even want this to begin with.

"So, should we begin class?" The teacher took roll again. Ella glanced over at Gaston who was hunched over with his head resting in his hand. She wanted to say something comforting, nice, or welcoming, but she couldn't think of anything other than "I'm sorry that I switched partners with the girl you liked, but she thought you were overbearing." It didn't sound right so she kept her mouth shut.

The bell rang in the middle of Mrs. Krunklehorn's lecture, "Oh, I've lost track of time. Just read chapter two and answer the follow-up questions for homework okay?"

They all quickly packed there things, Gaston was slinging his bag over his shoulder when Ella took a chance to actually say something to him.

"If you ever need help with your biology homework, I can help. I'm pretty good at it!" She offered zipping her backpack back up.

"Thanks." It was the only thing she got in return as he brushed up behind Belle. "Hey, Belle, I bet you're wondering how I'm doing?"

Ella rolled her eyes slightly and headed for the door. She figured how that conversation would end, and didn't want to miss English just to listen in.

As soon as lunch time hit, Ella was ready to have a little relaxation in the quiet hallway of animals connected to Mrs. Krunklehorns classroom. She went to the door only to find a sign on the door.

_At a staff meeting._

Staff meeting? Ella didn't understand. She always went to feed the animals during lunch. It was her sanctuary where she didn't have to figure out where to sit on the quad or in the cafeteria. It was her quiet time in her chaotic life. She didn't have to talk to anyone or serve anyone. She could go to the library and try to find Belle since they were quasi-friends. But eating in the library was prohibited, and Ella didn't feel like reading either.

Outside looked like the only place Ella could go. She felt anxiety settle in her heart as she exited the math and science building into the large circular area of the quad. It was like a watering hole. Students were scattered into groups, eating, messing around, and doing an assorted list of other activities.

She saw a tall man wearing a large green hat picking on a small freshman girl. A group of guys were huddled together making what looked like obscene jokes. She passed by them quickly.

"Gaston, you're the greatest line backer in the whole world!" A whiney nasally voice came from behind her. She saw the tall Gaston pass her in two steps with a smaller boy running behind him to catch up.

"I know." He wasn't very modest, but everyone had their own groove. Confidence was good for some people. She shrugged it off moving towards the cafeteria. The outside was for groups who opted to mill about over actually eating. Besides, she didn't know too many people out here. She recognized a few like Gaston, but felt weird about inserting herself into their group.

Ella entered the small cafeteria seeing the line for food run along the wall. She recognized a few people from other classes, but no one she really wanted to sit with. There was an empty corner of a lunch room table that Ella made hers. Taking out her sandwich, Ella also decided to do some of her homework since she had time. It would be best to get as much out of the way as she could.

"RIDER!" A screech came across the room. Ella glanced up raising an eyebrow at a young man running across the cafeteria with someone's lunch in his hands. She shook her head focusing on work over cafeteria antics.

"Excuse me?" A quiet voice burst her concentration. Ella looked up at a young girl with long ebony hair. She was taller than Ella was, but she was still small and thin. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, go ahead." Ella offered and the young girl sat across from her. She hadn't seen her before, but guessed by her size and quiet nature she was an underclassman. The girl was eating one of the teriyaki bowls that the cafeteria offered.

"What are you working on?" The girl asked after taking a bite. She was an expert with chopsticks and had writing in an Asian language on her upper arm. Ella couldn't figure out which one, but the girl tugged on her sleeve while Ella was staring.

"Oh, nothing, just homework." Ella looked down at her French book. Then, she closed it deciding on conversation over homework. "I'm Ella, by the way, Ella Tremaine."

"Nice to meet you," The girl gave a faint smile. "I'm Mulan Fa. I'm a freshman."

"Oh really? Junior." Ella pointed to herself. "Do you have any questions or anything? I've had almost every teacher in the school."

Shaking her head, Mulan took another bite. With her mouth partially full, she spoke, "So far every teacher has been nice." She swallowed harshly. "I'm just waiting for club and sports week next week."

Ella hated that week. During lunch, each of the clubs and sports teams stood outside and pitched to everyone who'd listen why they should join. Every teacher had a pitch as well. Ella wasn't interested in clubs or sports. Luckily, Mrs. Krunklehorn always had her classroom open. Except today, but so far Ella was enjoying herself. Mulan seemed nice and was quiet.

"So you have something you're interested in?"

Mulan seemed a little shy with this question. She picked at her rice bowl. "I just want to see what there is. Are you apart of anything?"

"Me? No. I don't have enough time between classes and my family."

"Big family?" Mulan asked.

"No, but they need a little taking care of." She could have been more vicious like Drizella, but Ella felt bad for her stepfamily. They could have been worse to her and kicked her out.

"I know how that is." Mulan sighed before going completely quiet and eating more. Ella just finished her sandwich. She neatly closed the plastic baggy she had put the sandwich in and put it in the bag before taking out some celery and nibbling on it. The pair didn't say much else, but Ella was okay with that. Mulan seemed to be somewhere else. She was staring out the wall of windows at something. Ella turned to get an idea of what she was looking at, but she only saw a few boys tossing around a football and the scattered groups. Nothing interesting.

Ella glanced at the clock, the bell would be ringing in a few minutes and she liked to be at class early. "Well, I'm going to head to class. It was nice meeting you, Mulan." She stood up and maneuvered out of her bench seat.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you too. I hope to see you again."

"Of course!" With a wave, Ella took off for her classroom. Mulan was lovely company, but Ella couldn't wait to get back to feeding the animals. It wouldn't be as awkward and loud like the cafeteria. She walked through the groups of students milling around the quad.

"Cinderella, dressed in yella-." She heard Drizella's chanting from the side. She didn't even look towards her stepsister because Ella knew better. It was feeding the girls desire for attention to acknowledge what she was saying. She heard the loud obnoxious laugh of Drizella and Anastasia, but just quickened her pace to the classroom almost glad for a little normality.


End file.
